resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
City of the Past/Transcript
On Foot After they survived the Chimeran attack along the Mississippi River in Wrightsburg. Joseph Capelli is panting and he is trying to catch his breath. Fyodor Malikov is coughing and Capelli notices that he survived the attack. *'Joseph Capelli:' (sighed) Shit. Capelli gets up on his feet and walks to Malikov who seems to be injured by the Goliath's rocket attack as he puts his hand on his left side of his neck. Capelli finds the Malikov's glasses and picks it up. *'Joseph Capelli:' Can you walk? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I am fine. Capelli helps Malikov by bringing him up on his feet and putting his hand on his shoulder. *'Joseph Capelli:' Keep pressure on it. (Malikov put his hand back on his wounded left side of the neck) We gotta get you someplace warm. He give the glasses to Malikov as they head for the abandoned train yard. ST. LOUIS, MISSOURI 954 MILES TO NEW YORK CITY They reach the barricaded entrance. Capelli enters and holds the steel door open, allowing Malikov to enter. Capeli releases the door shut. Capelli and Malikov see the coal tower just ahead of them. Gameplay *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' That coal tower looks like a safe place to rest. We must find a way up there. Quickly. Capelli walks past the dead body of a Grim which has been partial-devoured by ravens. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Someone has built defenses around the coal tower. They may be survivors nearby. Capelli waits for the injured Malikov who is trying to catch up with him. Malikov finally makes it to Capelli. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I must rest. I am feeling ill. (cough) This ramp will openn...from the other side...go. Capelli fights his way through the train yard which has already been infested by Blast Roots, Leapers and Pods. He destroys some Blast Roots, kills several Leapers and finds the lever on the other side of the fence. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Lower the ramp. Capelli pushes the lever forward and the ramp opens, allowing Malikov to regroup with him. Capelli and Malikov go into the elevator and it starts to ascent. As they are going up they hear a loud stumping, a group of Grims and a Widowmaker appear at the train yard. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' A Widowmaker! The Widowmaker is about to attack Capelli and Malikov, but they are out of reach and the Widowmaker roars and stumbles away. Then Capelli and Malikov enter the coal tower. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' It is gone. We are very fortunate. That Widowmaker is feral. Extremly dangerous. We must be cautious in this city. Malikov climbs up the ladder and Capelli looks at Malikov's back. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Don't look at me like that. I'm old. Capelli climbs up the ladder and follows Malikov to the top floor. *'Ellis Turner Radio:' Charlie! Charlie you hear me? We're losing power! I'm gonna set 'er down near the pub. Capelli and Malikov are both watching outside and they see a shadow flying over them of what seems to be a damaged VTOL. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph, look!! Malikov points to the VTOL as it descends at the far distance after it's been damaged by the Chimera and it creates a smoke trail. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' A VTOL! We can use it to get to New York. We must find it before the Chimera...(cough and pause) I need to rest. I will be safe here. Go, Joseph. Find that VTOL. Malikov lies down on the mattress while Capelli finds the carabiner and picks it up. He returns to the window frame, attaches the zipline with his carabiner, slides down the rope and lands on a mattresses on a rooftop. He jumps down through a hole of the roof and lands into the storage room. Capelli enters the facility which has been infested with Grim cocoons. *'Ellis TurnerRadio:' Charlie, it's Ellis. We landed safe, near the pub. Chimera got us surrounded. If you can hear this-send help. *'Glenda Radio:' Steelhead! Second floor! *'Martin Radio:' I got 'im! Capelli obtains an Atomizer and fights his way through the infested facility, killing dozens of Grims and destroys several Leaper Pods while he finds the control room on the second floor and lowers the catwalk. Capelli crosses the catwalk, runs up the stairs to the top floor and escapes from the facility via the tunnel. Capelli enters an apartment building. *'Ellis Turner Radio:' Charlie, where the hell are you? *'Martin Radio:' Cover me. I'm movin' up! *'Glenda Radio:' I got you-move! *'Ellis Turner Radio:' We're in trouble here! *'Charlie Radio:' Ellis, it's Charlie. A Stalker's got us pinned down over on the east side. We're trying to get you-but you're on your own for a bit. *'Ellis Turner Radio:' Goddamnit, Charlie. *'Charlie Radio:' Just keep 'em away from that VTOL. Wilhelm﻿ Scream heard on the radio. *'Ellis Turner Radio:' We're tryin' *'Glenda Radio:' Grenade! Capelli obtains the Deadeye and shoots five Grims from outside. He exits the apartment building, crosses a gap and enters the next apartment building. *'Freddie Valmore:' Freddie here. Just got a report from the Republic of Chad, in Africa. When the town of Fort Lamy was recently invaded by Chimeran troops, the enterprising residents lured them into a nearby prison. Within hours, the resistance fighter had surrounded and killed over two thousands enemies. This one's for the brave men and women in Africa. Capelli heads up the stairways and eliminates all Leapers before he goes outside the apartment building. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts